Relics
Relics This is a list of all relics, and which characters have them. Relics are any magical device, not easily available, and controlled by the administration on this wiki. You may not give yourself a relic without admin approval, and relics may only be acquired through roleplay. If you have an idea for a relic, please inform the head of the OOC Department: Brocky for approval. Understand that even if your relic idea is approved, the relic may go to a different character. ALL Relic knowledge is OOC, and you CAN NOT detect relics IC magically or through any other means. The only way to know about a relic is to be told or shown IC. Also, relics may not be stolen or forcibly taken, only freely given or passed on. Note:All relics are, or can be dangerous, and if your character owns a relic, then you are willing to have outside (OOC) forces interfere with their lives without your permission. Relics Head Boy Ring: Owner: Peter Adair Obtained: By being named Head Boy Appearance: Unmarked Silver Ring History: This ring and its sister were created by Karith Black for the Head boys and girls that would follow him. This ring has been owned by Karith Black, Noah Magic, James Slater, Ledvin Osnes, Julius Tyrrell, Steve Shunpike, Alrick Kunze, Logan Bryan Amador, Wesley Parks, Cairo Rosendale, Theodore Knight, Hunter Smith, Connor Palonil, Seth Mullins, Niall Mason, Henry Whitacre, Winston Wolf, Gregory Blake, Owen Connor, Zayd Shafiq, Micah Baek, Enzo Allegri, Alden Attaway, Dexter Burke, Wulfric Graham Stone, and Peter Adair Abilities: Can Mentally Communicate, Has knowledge of Transfiguration and Potions, Teaches the Head Boy 3 Spells of his choice for his Spell List. Can be used to create unique spells of the appropriate topic. Head Girl Ring: Owner: Phyllis Adair Obtained: By being named Head Girl Appearance: Unmarked Silver Ring History: This ring and its brother were created by Karith Black for the Head boys and girls that would follow him. This ring has been owned by Anya Croll, Maureen Archuleta, Ashley Flame, Rose Wolfskill, Lyssa Hewett, Josie Roberts, Evelyn Daniels, Emilee Stanton, Sophronia Lizandra Mitchell, Maria Young, Charity Prince, Jaeslya Knight, Aubree Dane, Kea Willow, Alessandra D'Martin, Melody Padmore, Coraline Patrick, Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson, Melinda Bagman, Meadow Maestro, Elena Sommers, Francesca Rolls-Royce, Victoria Torres, Daniella Torres, and Phyllis Adair Abilities: Can Mentally Communicate, Has knowledge of Herbology and Charms, Teaches the Head Girl 3 Spells of her choice for her Spell List. Can be used to create unique spells of the appropriate topic. Marauder's Map: Owner: Renée Delacroix Obtained: Found in Room of Requirement, DA Head Appearance: Blank Piece of Parchment History:This map was originally created by James Potter and the Marauders at Hogwarts. It was confiscated by Filch, the caretaker at the time. Fred and George Weasley stole it from Filch's office, and used it while at Hogwarts. They passed it down to Harry Potter while he was at school, but it was misplaced during the final battle against Voldemort. It was found again in the Room of Requirement by Lily Elizabeth Smith many years later. When she died it passed down to Renée Delacroix. Abilities: Can show everyone in the school's location, including invisible people, can show secret entrances and exits from the school. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem: Previous Owner: Shane Frozon (Owner Currently Unknown) Obtained: Given to him after the battle of Hogwarts because he is the strongest line to Rowena Ravenclaw. History: After being destoryed by Harry Potter it was repaired by Shane Frozon, and made to look just as it did before being a Horcrox. It's curses were removed and it became a thing of peace. Shane later re-enchanted it to the best of his ability. Of course it would never be as strong as it once was but hopefully it would be helpful in giving great wisdom. Abilities: Gives the wearer wisdom of how to create peace. Time Turner: Previous Owner: Ferlen Black (Currently held by the Ministry) Obtained: Given by Ministry of Magic for educational purposes Appearance: Gold Hourglass, kept on a gold chain History: One of many time turners controlled by the Ministry, these are occasionally given out to excellent students to help in their studies. This is the sole surviving Time Turner. Abilities: Can turn back time in one hour increments, up to a maximum of 2 weeks. Teaching aids: Owner: Ministry of Magic Obtained: For "home tutoring of questionable cases", and now, to "aid Mr. Shunpike's transition to Hogwarts" Appearance: Remembrall sphere filled with a purple haze (inactive), Osprey quill and slate board (black, but with gold and red lettering appearing) Abilities: To provide access to the Ministry's Archives and teaching forums (unbeknownst to Steve, the Remembrall is also designed - via a primitive Time-Turner within - to reset certain of his memories, and to suppress his telekinetic capabilities. It "encourages" him to believe he's only had three years of tuition, when, in reality, it has been six.) Family Locket: Owner: Caecey Rookou-Greengrass Obtained: Rookou family heirloom, given by Arcturus Rookou. Appearance: It is oval like, with a curious pattern covering its lid. It is made of pure gold and the patterns are etched into it neatly. Abilities: The locket contains a perfectly brewed Felix Felicis potion. It opens and allows the wearer to drink it when it senses it would be needed. When passed to a new person willingly from the previous owner, the potion refils. Vetus Tenibrus' Wand: Owner: Vetus Tenibrus Obtained: By grasp Appearance: 13" long, 1" thick cylinder of Adamant Abilities: This is the link through which Vetus controls and commands the Wild Magics. Its core is composed of essences of the four elements - water, air, earth and fire in that sequence - and the commingling of these in how he grips and holds the wand brings forth various effects in the WildStorm he has unleashed. It provides the wielder in any given combat with an extra leadership point for each soul slain by the storm's effects. Its inorganic nature, however, means it has no loyalty to win, and it is magnetically attuned to Vetus and will return to his hand upon command. Whilst he's not holding it, the WildStorm will be far more savage and boundless than usual. Swan Family Ring/s: Owner: Lewis, Peter & Scarlet Swan Obtained: Passed down Appearance: A sliver ring, changed into a shape of a swan Abilities: The relic is an heirloom in the Swan family. Each generation the ring splits into copies for each of the children born. The rings are currently owned by the three Swans, Peter, Lewis and Scarlet. When a member of the Swan Family is in desperate need of help, a little voice that in contained inside the ring will speak mentally to the holder. This gives the power to locate the Swan member, and enables Apparation directly to the person's side. Kunze Family Invisibility Cloak Owner: Alrick Kunze Obtained: Passed down Appearance: It is a casual cloak with a hood and trails longly. When put on, the wearer becomes invisible from where the cloak is covering. Abilities: It is capable of making the wearer invisible wherever it is covering the body. When not worn, it lays lump like a grey blanket with crumpling red streaks in it. Hútascat (Wand - "Curse-Breaker" - Quenya) Custodian: Augustus Spears Obtained: Created by Garrick Ollivander, entrusted to Mr. Spears Appearance: An utterly smooth surface, this rosey-brown haft of Sorbus vilmorinii (Vilmorin's rowan) encloses a adzed centre of Manticore spike, which runs the entire length of the wand. Abilities: It has mythological links to Merlin and Nimue (the latter of whom is said to have transplanted and nutured the tree from which it was made to imprison the former) and the demon Geryon, whose spike the core is reputed to have been made from, after said spike got stuck in the Aegis of Athena. There is, in theory at least, no curse known which could withstand the power of this wand, up to and including Unforgiveables. The belligerent nature of the raw materials used makes it nigh-invincible in duels. Category:OOC Page Category:Relics